1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for installing plank siding and more particularly to tools that facilitate installation of plank siding on a building by a single person.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art shows a myriad of installation tools that enable one person to simply and easily install siding to buildings. These tools generally include a hook for supporting the tool on an installed plank of siding and a means of supporting an uninstalled plank with the tool. A frequent problem with use of the prior art devices is task of removing the tools from underneath the installed planks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,757 issued Apr. 25, 1995 to Lenz teaches about the difficulties encountered in removing the tools. Lenz describes a jig for installing lap siding that has a hook portion with a selected strength and elastic memory. The physical properties of the tool allow the hook to be strong enough to support the weight of a piece of siding that is being installed while being resilient enough to allow the hook to straighten out when the jig is pulled forcefully downwardly to slide the jig from between the installed siding pieces and readily reassume its former hook shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,714 issued Jan. 17, 1984 to Kelly, Jr. teaches a siding board installation tool that has a channel for supporting an uninstalled plank. The channel is formed with a moveable gate member having one position for engaging the uninstalled plank and another position which allows the tool to be lifted to free the hook and pulled downwardly between the two planks before the uninstalled plank is secured to the structure.
Design Pat. No. 406,069 issued Feb. 23, 1999 shows an installation tool for lap siding design which appears to have a seat for the uninstalled plank that is moved by a worm gear operatively attached to the hook of the tool.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a siding tool solving the aforementioned problems is desired.